


Shining, Shimmering, Splendid

by annunziatina, mythras_fire



Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [22]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble Series, M/M, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Surprises, To the Point of Exhaustion, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annunziatina/pseuds/annunziatina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: As Michael and Alex stand at the precipice of their future together, New Year's Eve is much more than a kiss.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292960
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Shining, Shimmering, Splendid

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! ¡Feliz año nuevo! Feliz Ano Novo! Frohes neues Jahr! Bonne année! May your new year be filled with good health, happiness, and Malex 😘.

Isobel’s house was full of merriment and the kind of positive energy that had those in attendance at her party clinking glasses and raising their voices with heartfelt well-wishes. Holiday spirit spilled from the living room, where friends and family mingled, to the patio where a few chose the sounds of the desert night over the music and chatter, but were no less excited for the transition from one year to the next. Wearing a smile that hinted of recent laughter, Alex pulled Michael through the glass sliding doors and into the dreamscape of soft twinkle lights, a crescent moon, and more pillows than any one family should own. 

Alex steered them toward the edge of the stone terrace, where the view of the stars was best, and pulled his boyfriend close to his chest. It was soon to be midnight, but the prospect of missing the traditional toast of champagne didn’t bother him. The only thing he wanted in his hand was Michael’s; the only voice he cared to hear sharing their hopes for the new year was that of his boyfriend. Michael kissed his temple as Alex finished his thought and spoke words of love against his skin.

  
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/190450.jpg)

Those words were also an invitation to go on a magic carpet ride; Alex was giddy just thinking about what that meant. Today had been one surprise after another from Michael. Breakfast in bed, a nature walk in the foothills beyond the cabin with Astra, ice skating using the special attachment Michael had made for his leg, and now stargazing to ring in the new year.

A sudden rush of air through Alex’s hair made him gasp— he was rising up into the sky! Wait, no. Just his vision? Michael was still embracing him from behind as the view before Alex’s mind’s eye sailed ever higher into the night sky. It was beautiful up there. Alex could see lights, fireworks, the moon. So many stars. It was... _cosmic_. That word whispered in Alex’s ear made him tingle from head to toe. They swayed for a little while after Michael brought him back. Alex whispered _Happy New Year, Michael_ to the man keeping him safe and warm in his arms and got a light snoring sound in return.

His charming alien boyfriend had fallen asleep on his feet after treating Alex like a prince all day long.

~*~

Alex knew waking Michael would be easy. A little pinch to his ribs or a nuzzle under his chin is all it would take to encourage his boyfriend’s eyelashes to flutter, his lover's throat to make its usual soft sound of protest before his body succumbed to morning - or, in this case, the middle of the night. Nonetheless, Alex couldn’t resist the temptation to let him sleep a while longer. To turn his face into Michael’s shoulder and surround himself in his unique scent - cologne pilfered from Alex's collection, a working man's sweat, and something beyond this world. Alex rode the rise and fall of his lover's chest. His own eyes closed as he remembered the thrill of the day and the promise of a life with his Starman.

Convincing Michael to leave the party early didn’t take much. With a small tug on his sleeve and a nod toward the cars, Michael caught onto Alex's intention. Of course, leaving Isobel's meant navigating their gracious host's pleas for them to stay through the party's conclusion. But when Alex insisted he needed rest, Liz gathered them in a hug for farewell kisses -- no one argued once Alex put his foot down. 

~*~

As they walked outside, Alex was thankful for all those extra PT leg exercises as he half-dragged a still mostly asleep alien over to his truck. Michael made a purring sound when Alex went hunting for his keys in his front pockets. He gleefully manhandled his pliant boyfriend into the cab, took the wheel, and pulled out onto Highway 285 North.

Thirty minutes later, Michael lifted his head from Alex’s shoulder, cowboy hat askew, to sleepily look around before he deadpanned _Shoulda taken that left turn at Albuquerque, Private_. Alex just smirked as they got out. Michael wasn’t the only one full of surprises. Kyle had helped him by distracting Michael with a “friendly” game of pool at the Pony while Alex made his own preparations. They stood in front of a darkened building. Alex warmed his left hand inside the back pocket of Michael’s Wranglers, so he reciprocated. Alex flipped a switch at the end of an extension cord. Michael gasped. He whispered _Happy New Year, Michael_ again. The nice thing about time zones is it’s always midnight somewhere.

This time, Michael was awake. 

This time, Alex got his midnight kiss. 

This time, the fireworks were shooting stars shining brightly just for them.

  
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/188197.jpg)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Story title belongs to the song “A Whole New World” from the Disney movie, _Aladdin_.
> 
> All pop culture and cartoon references belong to their respective creators.
> 
> Malex bts cuddle hug gif: https://malexhq.tumblr.com/post/184559916377/thegayfleettyler-blackburn-and-michael-vlamis-on
> 
> Vlamburn backpocket barn hug (I had lots of fun turning this into a nightscape): https://gra-sonas.tumblr.com/post/188025414766/vlamburn-grope-afrenkel1-ig-stories
> 
> Meteor shower photo credit: https://clarksvillenow.com/local/meteor-shower-occurring-through-october-to-peak-next-week/


End file.
